


Santa Doesn't Wear Green

by xDariix



Series: Green [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're six-years-old and prepared to spend another Christmas alone. But then a strange man in weird clothes appears in your room and things head off from there.</p><p>A Reader x Loki fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Doesn't Wear Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first part of a series, most of which will contain more Christmas and New Year fics with a few additional holidays. Let me know if I've made any mistakes and I'll work on fixing them. Hope you all enjoy.

Ever since you can remember, you’ve spent every Christmas and New Year’s alone. Your parents were busy people and they only got a few days off work to relax; so they spend their days in some nice retreat. Last year, they sent you a postcard from the Eiffel Tower. This year, they’ll be sending you one from the Maldives.

You’re happy for them. You really are. Working day after merciless day, they were the first people to deserve this. So yeah, of course you’re happy for them.

It’s just sad to know that they’d rather not spend those days with you.

“(Y/N), come down for dinner!” Your babysitter’s voice calls from the kitchen.

With a sigh, you turn away from your window and hobble downstairs with as much grace and speed as your 6-year-old legs could muster. You reach the kitchen just as Kali, your babysitter, set a plate atop the dining table for you. Its mashed potatoes and broccoli.

Mashed potatoes, you love. Broccolis, not so much. Together, they make a pretty average meal for you. What makes it an _awesome_ meal is the super special gravy that Kali just set in front of you. Only she makes it like that.

You grin and dig in.

Kali has been your babysitter ever since you were born. She always comes around to your house a day before your parents leave and stays with you until they return. As a Muslim who didn’t celebrate Christmas or even much of New Year’s, it wasn’t a problem for her to stay at your house and take care of you. She was really nice and made you tasty food so you were perfectly happy with that.

By the time you’re finished shoveling everything down, there is not a lick of food to be found on your plate. “That was tasty.” You tell Kali and she smiles in return.

“Thank you, (Y/N).” Kali replies, “Now, why don’t you brush your teeth and then we can sit down and watch a Christmas movie together.”

She didn’t celebrate Christmas, but she would do it for you. You love her for that.

With a rapid nod, you put your plate in the sink and speed off to the bathroom, where you do your nightly rituals while Kali supervises you. Then the two of you go to the lounge, put on a movie (Home Alone), and curl up into the couch.

Kali pulls you close and you snuggle into her tummy.

She knows how sad you get on Christmas Eve.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You’re jostled awake as Kali is carrying you to your room. You can tell that she’s trying to be as gentle as possible and you don’t want to disappoint her, so you pretend to be asleep.

When you hear the door close quietly, you sit up in your bed and look around. The curtains have been closed, but you can still tell that it’s snowing. Your nightlight makes your room blue and it’s not far from how you were feeling.

Kali is nice and all, but you really just want your parents.

Some tears roll down your cheeks as your emotions get the best of you. The guest room is just next door so you do your best to keep your sobs muffled so Kali can get a good night’s sleep.

Christmas is stupid, you think. Christmas takes away your family and with it, your happiness.

The tears won’t stop, no matter how many times you furiously wipe your eyes.

Because you know it’s not Christmas that does this. No, Christmas is just a day of the year.

It’s you.

You’re the problem.

Your parents don’t love you because you’re…you’re just not loveable. They don’t love you, so they don’t want to be with you on the most important day of the year. They’d rather spend it without you in a beautiful place and send you pretty postcards.

They shouldn’t even be sending you pretty postcards. You’re not worth it.

You sob harder and it’s a surprise that Kali isn’t awake now. She must sleep like a log.

You don’t know how long you’ve been crying; five minutes, ten minutes…an hour maybe? You’d almost cried yourself to sleep when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

You jerk up from your slump to see a tall blue man in weird clothes. Then you realize that the only reason he’s blue is because of your blue nightlight. And when you look to the window, you see that it is open.

You know all about stranger danger and were about to tell him to go away when you see his face and he looks very sad. It makes you hesitate and that is all the invitation he needs to quietly lower himself onto the edge of your bed. He puts his head in his hands and whispers something like, “Hiemdall, what the hell…”

“Why are you sad?” You ask him in a whisper, so Kali won’t hear.

The man hesitates, like he would rather keep quiet. Then he sighs and says, “Because I’m lonely.”

You blink a couple of times. You were lonely too. Did Santa Claus send him to you? Did his parents not love him either? Or did he not have any friends? Or did he lose someone he cares about?

“Why are you lonely?” You ask, instead of bombarding him with questions.

“Because I’m different.”

You blink some more. Then timidly whisper, “Do you want to be my friend?”

The man smiles, but doesn’t respond. He simply reaches over and wipes the stray tears off your face. You take it as a ‘yes’.

“What’s your name?”

“I am Loki.”

“Hello Loki. I’m (Y/N).”

Silence reigns for several seconds before you speak, “So…why are you in my room?”

At this, he seems to realize what is happening and stands up to leave. But you lunge forward and take one of his hands. He turns his icy blue gaze towards you, brows furrowed with confusion.

“I’m lonely too,” you tell him and you hate that your voice quivers, “Please don’t leave me.”

Loki pauses for a long moment. Then he sighs softly and sits back down. You hesitantly move closer to him. When he doesn’t reject your not-so-subtle advances, you squeeze your head through his left arm so that it is wrapped around you. Loki, in turn, secures his grip and leans back on the bed with you.

You’re unsure of what is happening, but it feels like a good moment and you want to enjoy it while it lasts. Goodness knows you don’t get many chances.

This silence is a little longer, but you both are relaxed and there is no need for either of you to speak. You’re fading in and out of consciousness when you feel a hand in your hair and Loki’s voice asks, “So (Y/N), could you explain to me why there are so many decorated trees everywhere?”

You blink sleepily up at him. “S’Christmas.” You mumble.

“Christmas, I’m sure I’ve heard of it. It’s where you Midguardians give each other gifts to celebrate the birth of someone…or is it death…?”

“That’s Easter.”

Loki hums thoughtfully, absently combing his fingers through your hair. Then he asks, “And what other traditions do you have?”

You yawn. “My babysitter is a Muslim, she celebrates Eid.”

“Yes, I’ve read of that as well. What else?”

“There’s New Year’s Day.”

The hand in your hair pauses. “That’s the one where you kiss people, isn’t it?”

You nod. “But you don’t have to. Some people eat grapes. Some people throw stuff out the window.” You giggle. “This year, I’m going to throw my doll. Because I’m turning 7 next year. I’ll be a big girl.”

“Yes, very big.”

You don’t notice the sarcasm in Loki’s voice and continue, “And I’m gonna eat so many grapes that I’ll be full until the next New Year’s Day!”

Loki smiles. Then asks, “And what about a kiss? Who will you kiss?”

You make a face. “No one.” Then you look up at him, “I’m gonna stay up all night and watch the fireworks. They look very pretty from my window.”

Loki glances at your window and the perfect Christmas postcard-like view outside. “Indeed.” He agrees and you yawn again, big and wide. Loki smiles at you and whispers, “Go to sleep, (Y/N).”

You don’t need telling twice and literally go limp in his arms because that’s how sleepy you were. Your crying must have really exhausted you. Meeting a stranger and becoming friends with him is pretty tiring too.

“Merry Christmas…” you whisper.

Your final thoughts are that of Loki, and how you wish that it wasn’t all just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you like? Not many words, I know. I'm working on my writing style and figuring out how to add details without making it too boring. But for now, this is all there is. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism below and have a nice day, dear readers!


End file.
